It's You
by Arowyn
Summary: KarstxPuelle For Vyctori. After seeing Isaac and Co. leave for the lighthouse, Puelle reflects and battles...R&R Please


Akachi: Yup, another one-shot! Muahaha, I like them!

Jenna: This is for Vyctori-san, and contains Karst/Puelle fluff! Though it is kinda angsty...

Karst: shudders

Hama: Now for the disclaimer...

**DISCLAIMER: Akachi has never and will never own Golden Sun 1&2, and she also doesn't own the very last track of 'Hotel Paper' by Michelle Branch that doesn't have a name but she has dubbed 'It's You'.**

.................................. ..................................

_If tomorrow never comes_

_I would want just one thing_

_I would tell it to the stars and the sun_

_I would write for the world to see_

Puelle watched the eight travelers head for the Mars Lighthouse, his heart heavy.

'How I wish I could go with them...go and save Karst...but I must protect the Clan from any danger...' the Proxian thought, the harsh winds whipping his hair about his face.

"ATTACK! FIREBIRDS!" a lookout cried. Puelle instantly snapped out of his funk and drew his sword, a long blade with an elaborate hilt. Karst had given it to him long ago, a present for his birthday. He immediately attacked the closest bird, his mind far away...

**Flashback**

"Puelle!" The nineteen-year-old turned to see ten-year-old Karst running towards him, a wide smile spreading across her face. He grunted as she collided with him, sending them both tumbling into the snow.

"Ouch...Hi, Karst."

"Happy Birthday!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. Puelle smiled and got up, helping her up as well.

"You remembered?" He grinned. The young girl bobbed her head up and down, her red hair flying wildly.

"I got a present for ya too! Come on, I'll show you!" Karst grabbed his hand and proceeded to drag the teen to her home, the white snow crunching under their boots.

"Okay, close your eyes," Karst told Puelle sternly when they reached their destination. "And no peeking!"

Puelle obliged and tightly shut his eyes. Moments later, the young girl tugged on his sleeve.

"You can open them now..."

Puelle opened his eyes to see Karst extending a beautiful sword to him. A bronze dragon wound its way around the blade, and the silver blade itself shone with runes of the ancient Mars language. The hilt was an extension of the dragon's body, and ended with the tail.

"Wow...Karst...this is...it's beautiful," Puelle said, his eyes wide. The girl blushed and allowed a small smile to creep across her face.

"D'you like it?" she asked shyly.

"Of course, Karst! Did you make it yourself?"

Her smile grew bigger. "Uh huh. Papa helped me a little, but I did most of it." Karst's family was renowned for their blacksmith skills.

Puelle scooped the girl up in a hug. "It's the best present ever..."

**End Flashback**

_And it's you_

_The light changes when you're in the room._

_Oh it's you_

_Oh it's you_

Puelle felt tears rise to his eyes and he hastily tried to blink them away. The wind howled about his face as he whirled to meet another bird's attack. He quickly forced the bird away and rose up his hand.

"PYROCLASM!" Puelle roared. The bird seemed unaffected by the strong fire attack. It flew up in the air and dove towards him at an alarming speed. Puelle leapt away at the last second and slashed downward, separating the bird's head from the body. The Proxian warriors fought fiercely, but Puelle knew that there were too many birds, and too few warriors...

_If tomorrow never comes_

_I would want just one wish_

_To kiss your quiet mouth_

_And trace the steps with my fingertips..._

"Puelle! Look!" A female warrior, Kiala yelled. Puelle whirled to see a fleet of hundreds of Firebirds rushing down to attack the Proxians. Horror spread across his face, but he grimly tightened his grip around his sword and raised it to attack...

"You shall not touch them..." a female voice whispered. A warmth spread through his hands, and Puelle glanced down at his sword.

'It's...glowing...' He stared at the blade as a red aura spread from it, enveloping the warriors and Firebirds in a warm crimson glow.

"I SHALL NOT LET YOU!" the voice screamed in fury. Puelle's head turned to the sky as a female figure descended from the heavens, angry yet angelic at the same time. Flames licked around her hands, and she shot the fire at the birds, the heavenly inferno turning them to dust. The figure floated down to Puelle and smiled at him, cupping his hand in her cheek.

_And it's you..._

_The light changes when you're in the room_

_Oh it's you_

_Oh it's you_

_Oh it's you_

"Puelle..." the woman smiled sadly and stroked his cheek. Suddenly she leaned forward and kissed him softly. She rested her forehead against his. "The runes on the blade mean 'Nothing shall change the love I have for you'...I love you..." she whispered before fading away, the sad smile still upon her face.

Puelle stared at the place where the figure had been and raised a hand to his lips.

"Karst..." he murmured, tears filling his eyes. The warriors of Prox watched as their chief broke down and sobbed for his lost love.

"I love you too Karst..." Puelle whispered, clutching his sword to his chest as he fell to his knees. "I love you too..."

_Oh it's you, oh it's you_

_Oh-oh it's you_

_Oh it's you..._

....................................................................

Akachi: And that's that. Yes, it was short...but I didn't want to drag it out and make it super-boring. Plus I didn't know how to make it longer, other than flashbacks...so...yah. There ya go, Vyctori.

Jenna: Review please!


End file.
